talesfromjuniperfandomcom-20200216-history
Sirrias Druid, the Serious Druid
Untitled.png Sirrias_Running_Front.gif sirias father.PNG Sirrias Druid the Serious Druid, also known as Sirrias Demigotto, is a tiefling druid from the Grove of the Bear. He is a member of the Soup Troop. Description Sirrias is a red tiefling with wings, rare for a tiefling. His most notable feature is a large black/gray phallic pompadour that he moves slightly with his moods or use of magic. He is also always moist for some reason and he has no nose, forcing him to breathe through his mouth at all times. He wears a long green leather jacket and cloak and carries a shillelagh. Sirrias is hell-bent on getting revenge on his father for stabbing him, and devotes himself fully to that mission. He is brave and loyal to his friends, and he has a strong affinity for the natural world. He can't handle himself around women, like at all. Biography Sirrias was abandoned as a child in the Grove of the Bear. He knew not his mother or father and was in turn raised by the druids of that forest, who wild-shaped as She-Bears even though they're all men which is like totally weird and sort of confusing but hey, grove of the bear is like that and if you are not comfortable with this life style then maybe Bear Grove City is like, not for you man. The Grove of the Bear is home to many stray animals and races, accepting all who step foot in it's domain, wash up upon it's rivers...or arrive by other means. Orphans are a dime a dozen and talk of parents is rare. The orphans view the village elders (who are she-bears) who care for them as parents. Sirrias attended Druid School University (DSU) and graduated with his "brothers" Delirrious (male elf), Conspirrias (male dwarf), and Contradirrias (male dragonborn). One of those years he took Missterrious (female elf) to Bear Prom. Bear Prom is exactly what you would think it is, the dress code is bear and everyone dances as bears, it's not complicated. During those years Sirrias lost a bet to Delirrious and had to forfeit his lucky comb, which was engraved with runes. He lost another bet to Missterrious after graduation (maybe on purpose) and gave her his stone locket with himself and his date at Bear Prom. They where both bears in the picture. By Bear Law, you must challenge your opponent in a Bear Show of Strength if you wish to obtain an item from another bear, and Sirrias had weak arms at the time. At the end of his education at DSU, Sirrias left the Grove in search of what the world had to offer. This is not uncommon with young druids, yet unlike most his age, Sirrias had no goals or ambitions. Places he would travel, sights he would see, people he would come across, none would cross his mind as he set out. Notable Items and Equipment * Familia Dagger/Sheath * Eye of the Eagle - bonus to sight * Monkey Guardian Mask * Force Shield Ring - creates invisible shield * Stone Magic Hand - casts Earthen Grasp * Green Leather Jacket - taken from the vampire Chad * Shard of Illusion * Raged One Sheath - used to cover the Familia Dagger * Map of Juniper - showing real-time locations of the Shards Notable Associations * The Soup Troop - adventuring party * Brisko - hated father * Sirrias' Sister - long lost sister? * Grove of the Bear Druids - raised by she-bears * Fey Realm - might have pissed them off Trivia He is a pescatarian and speaks with salmon people sometimes.